Wild Kratts and the Assassin Book Two
by Blade Ice
Summary: Even though Shadow has found where the gang needs to go, something seemed off. There is no info, and what is this saving the whole world stuff? Will they find out, or is it just a ticking time bomb? And what's going on between the crew members? Are they...More then friends? And mabye Shadow feels a little left out. Rated T for weapons, language and blood.
1. Chapter 1-A bio

_Hey guys! Blade Ice here. Let's give a big whoop for BOOK TWO! I am SO sorry for the slow updates. I went snowboarding in Taho, California. So, you don't have to read the first book, but, I highly recommend it, or else you won't know what's going on. Enough talk, let's get to it!_

Jimmy grimly piloted the Tourtuga towards the Julian Alps. A dozen things were going through his mind. What was happening? Why are Shaun and Rebecca here? Why is Shadow still in a coma? What's going on between Chris and Aviva? What about Koki? He shook his head. Focusing on the rocky pinnacles capped with snow, he found a highly defensible spot, and landed in it.

Aviva walked into the cockpit. "Hey JZ. Shadow just woke up. She says this is the place." Jimmy gave a nod. "Well, that's one good thing in this world of bad." Aviva sat next to him. "No, really. She says we have to go. Like, now." Jimmy wasn't startled by the news. A tiny voice in his head had told him earlier. "Got it. And-" He was cut off by a crash. Shouting came from the main room.

"What the $& #! I said, do not get up!" Jimmy ran to the room, seeing Shadow perched on the railing of the loft, and Martin standing by the (now ripped) restraining straps. "Well. I feel all better now. Besides, I need some fresh air." Shadow retorted. She swung down, ran to the ramp, and took off, wings pumping. "Well, someone's grumpy." Said Rebecca.

(Switch to 3 person.)

The whole gang, plus Rebecca and Shaun, was staring at the restraining straps. "How'd she get out?" Asked Chris. "Well, apparently, she has a wrist blades, and blades on her feet. And a..." Martin trailed off. "What?" Shaun sighed. "Here." The Brit walked over to the main computer, and jammed in a hard drive. "This is all we know about Shadow." He said, pulling up a couple files.

"Birth: Unknown. History: Unknown. Age: Unknown. British. Joined Assassins twelve years ago." Martin read. Aviva continued on. "Prefers concealed weapons. Almost never smiles. Has permits allowing all weapon types available in all countries. Introvert. Prefers not to talk. Has a mild sense of humor. Sometimes will play. Stronger then most people. Wings. Arctic grey-falcon. Cruising altitude: 35,000 feet. Highest altitude: 86,000 feet. Can fly level flight up to 800 miles an hour, over Mach two when diving. Cells regenerate at over three times faster then normal. Over 20 G's. Can withstand incredible amounts of pain." Aviva said, almost gasping for breath. Koki continued on. "Body extremely streamlined. Sprints at 20 miles per hour. Goes to 80 mile per hour on snowboard. Can pilot almost any aircraft. 17.356621 second 50 freestyle. Extreme parkour pro. Can almost communicate with animals. Hearing better then ours. Smell, to. Hobbies: Extreme snowboarding, BASE jumping, and annoying the heck out of everybody. Mostly Shaun. Has extent intellangce of technology." Koki finished. Rebecca read the last bit. "Siblings: Zach. Kin: Unknown. Direct relative of Arno Dorian."

"Hmmm. Shifty past. No wonder. And she killed her own brother." Aviva said, breaking the silence that had set in. "Really. We don't know squat about her." Shaun said, shrugging.

 _Woo! Got that one done. I spent forever preparing that one. Trust me, it's hard to come up with a back story. New chapter coming soon! ~Blade Ice_


	2. Chapter 2-Ringed in

( _Shadow POV_ )

I swooped, riding a warm updraft from the mountains below. I was confused. How was I taken over like that? I thought I was immune. I thought I had achieved the mental stability I needed. Maybe I was going insane again. Maybe I needed another punching bag to beat the crap out of. Shaking my head, I angle my starboard wing a pinch, making me spiral up in the updraft.

"Come off it, Shadow. You got this. Contain. Don't let the chaos show." I said. Feeling the pain subside a little, I land on a peak of a mountain. I take in a deep breath, letting my senses flood the environment. Concentrating on the Tourtuga, I listen in. I hear Shaun and Rebecca share my all the info about me. Then I tune my hearing to around the Tourtuga, hearing crunches. A human. Weapons. Opening my eyes, I jump off the mountain, diving down, wings disappearing, going into a free fall. Grabbing onto a branch of a convenient tree, I land lightly on the forest floor.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I open them to where everything is cloaked in milky blue. The thing I'm looking for is out lined in gold. Following the trail of the murderer or poacher, I quickly gauge the weight, height, strength. Dablio, Donita Donata's henchman. Slithering among the treetops, I quickly find him.

"Come out little Kratties!" He croons, in his dopey voice. "Donita needs you!" "Well. Just so you should be here." Says Chris, deactivating from an oak tree, (seemingly the only one in ten square miles), walking out to confront Dablio. Dablio grins, and snaps his fingers. The whole crew is caught in a net, dangling from a bright pink jet. Shaun's face laced with worry, he frantically hacks the rope with something under his wrist. The whole crew falling out, landing on a pile of pine needles I prepared.

 _(Switch to third person)_

"Ah. The Wild Kratts. How nice to see you!" Says Donita, descending down from a tube connected to the jet. "As you may know, you are in the middle of a forest. Duh. But why is the interesting part." She says, imposing on the crew, who are flat on their backs, at the foot of Shadow's tree. Little did they know, Shadow had a big surprise for them. CLANG! The crew was sucked up into the tree. Klinck klick klick! A metal dome in cases the tree. "WHAT!?" Cried Donita, clearly outraged. "Well then. Only one has to die, and all others can go." She said, grinning, as bombs were aimed downward at the crew.

"Rebecca, do you want to go?" "No, Shadow. I know I sound kinda selfish, but I think you are the best prepared for anything. You go." Shadow grimaced, as if in great pain. Then the crew saw felt a slight change in the eyes that hid behind a shadow cast by the hood. "Alright. If I die…." "You won't die. Come on! You're Shadow!" "Darn right I am!" And with that, Shadow leaped out of the dome.

"DONITA! What do I have to do!" "You, my dear boy, have to beat dear Dablio, whom I have genetically enhanced. More muscles, more mojo, and looks!" She said, as Dablio grinned. Pressing a button, a metal arena burst out of the ground, in circling Dablio, Donita and Shadow in a impassable metal wall. "Let it be a fight to the death!"

Shadow crouched down, weight balanced, in case of anything surprising. Dablio lunged, net forgotten, at Shadow, but crashed down because Shadow doges away. Crouching, he turned, and raked at the air Shadow had been a second ago. But of course, she was always a step ahead, and was on the other side of the arena. "Oh hold on, dear. No weapons allowed! So please take off your coat!" Said Donita pleasantly. Shadow tossed her coat, (including hood!) in the air where it shrunk down into the size of a dime. Catching it, she attached a wire onto it, and strung it around her neck.

Cat-like appearance forgotten, now she looked like some kinda street fighter. He body was well built, arms not showing any mcanulty, but everyone knew those arms were as strong as cord, capable of killing. Wearing a slim-fitting grey t-shirt, black semi-skinny pants, forearms covered by her hidden blade sleeves and grappling hook, and stuff only God knows, and high boots, combined with her super long brown hair pulled in a ponytail, and scars, she looked like a brute assassin. Wings folded loosely, standing, she cracked her knuckles. Donita and Dablio were startled by her being a girl, but they quickly recovered.

"Attack!" Shouted Donita. Dablio crouched down, and jumped, trying to pin Shadow down on her back. Easily leaping out of the the way, she jumped, in a graceful arc, going a 180 before landing lightly, she stood there, not even having taken a punch or kick. Dablio, clearly agitated, let out a "SON OF A $& #%" And sprinted towards Shadow, who easily twisted her torso out of the way of his punch, grabbed his outstretched arm, and swung him over her back, where he landed with a thump. "Looks like you can't break your bones! To fat!" She taunted, British accent making it even more unbearable to Donita and Dablio. "LET'S GO SHADOW!" Yelled Chris, climbing out of the dome and standing on it. "Dablio, I must have her wings!" Donita crooned, and Dablio seemed more confident.

With a roar of fury, he launched himself at Shadow again, but Shadow sidestepped, and hit two pressure points behind his arms, making Dablio shout in pain. "Owiee! That hurts!" He yelped. "Dablio! Bring. Me. Her. Wings!" Shouted Donita, face flushing red with anger. Dablio dived again, but this time a little to the right, thinking that Shadow would sidestep again, but instead, she jumped, filmed, and while she flipped, grabbed Dablio's shoulders, throwing him onto the ground with a satisfied thump. Dablio flung his hand up, and his ring emitted a electrical shock, making Shadow stumble. "OH, so you wanna fight dirty, do you?" She growled. As Dablio lunged coward, she let him overshoot, grabbing his arm and yanking it out of his socket. He screamed in pain, an shoved it back in his socket.

As he turned around again, there was murder in his eyes. Shadow's green eyes were piercing, as if they could cut anything. Right in half. As Dablio lunged for her neck, she jumped, whipped him with her wing, and knocked him right unconscious. Cutting a little slit with her hidden blade in Dablio's muscled arm, she splattered the blood at Donita's feet. "There. I'm not a serial killer, up unlike you. I fight fair." And with that, she took off, hair flowing majestically behind her, dropping a pertinent falcon feather into the dome, where the team soon flew out, pertinent falcon morph. Shaun and Rebecca hitched a ride on Chris and Martin.

 _Wow. That felt goooood. Oh. My. Gosh. Life is sooooo busy! Hope you guys are not mad! ~Blade Ice._


	3. Chapter 3- Deja vous!

_Hey guys! Blade Ice here. I'm really sorry for the delay. Guess what? PARCC testing pratice. *rolls eyes*. So, I am having a little writers block, or mabye a major one. I had a unit test, 300 points summative, so I had to study hard. I am happy to say that I have a little more free time, although updates will be slow. I don't own WK. I wish I did. But I don't. Poo_.

Shadow, Chris, Martin, Aviva, and Koki flew in a v-shape. "Hey Shadow, why did you almost kill Dablio, but choose not to?" Asked Koki, who was flying next to her, at her wing-tip. "Because it wasn't his time to die." She simply replied, hood keeping her facial features concealed. "I just don't kill people. They have to have a reason to die." Chris and Martin were flying at her starboard wingtip. "I know this completly dosent relate to the topic, but why does that moutain look like it's about to have an avalanche?" Said Martin, pointing to the moutain, with a overload of snow. "Oh crap."

Shadow jetted off, heading at the Tourtuga at the speed of sound. Landing in the snow, she raced inside, and warmed up the hover thrusters. "Come on, come on, come on!" She said, drumming her fingers on her bow-stick. Grabbing her arrows, she tied a ribbon to one, and shot it into the air through the the open windshield in the cockpit. As the spdashboard beeped at the incoming wall of snow, Shadow lifted up on the steering wheel, and jetted ipthe Tourtuga to safty.

"Koki to Shadow, do you read?" Cackled Koki's voice over the intercom. "Roger. Heading northwest with wind direction. Meet me at the frozen lake." She said, guiding the Tourtuga to the spot. When she landed, she saw the gang had morphed back to human. "So what was all of that?" Asked Shaun, wiping snow from his hair. "Oh, just an avalanche. Or mabye..." "Mabye what? Tell me!" "Mabye it was set off on perpouse! Mabye Donita did it!" Exclaimed Aviva, anger lacing her voice.

"In fact, it was!" A voice boomed, and a huge ping disk came flying toward them. "Hello, darlings. Get ready for round two!" She cackled, spreading her arms out. Dablio marched forward, this time holding s rifle. Sighting, he almost pulled the trigger, when Shadow held up her bow and hit the bullet out of the air. "Next time you try to kill us, don't just attack out in the open." Shadow said, as Koki and Martin creeped behind Dablio, Koki had her knife. "Yeah? So imma-" Dablio was cut off short as Martin pinned him down, and Koki held her obsidian knife to his throat. "You know, I'm sick and tired of you and Donita hunting down animals for clothing. And then using them as food. " Koki snarled, pressing the edge of the blade lightly on Dablio's neck, drawing blood.

"Do it." Shadow raised her bow, and shot s taser arrow at Donita, striking her, and Koki left a good gash in Dablio's arm. The team left them on the pink disk, both in critical condition. Then for the first time ever, Koki began to cry.

 _Yes, I know. Very short. For such a long time. But, hey. I stink at writing sotorys!_


	4. Chapter 4- Eruption

Koki let a tear fall. Then another. Koki couldn't believe she just injured another human being, an animal.

"Hey." Shadow walked up behind her. "It's always hard to make you're first kill. Even me. " She said, looking at the pink disc that was running red with melted snow and blood. "Yes. I've killed before, and I expect to kill again." Said Shaun, walking up behind her.

"I...I fell..." "Like an arrow pierced you're body." Shadow finished, folding her bow and sliding it back into her belt. "But, first time for anything. Oh, and, hey. I need you guys to carry a weapon, like in the dome? But more deadly."

Shadow reached into a crate, (for they had walked into the the Tourtuga) and brought out some dangerous-looking stuff. "Martin." "Yes?" He replied, wings folding neatly into his back. "You get a spear. Look. This has a broad head on the bottom, so you can use both ends efficiently." She said, handing him the spear. "It will glow blue if you press is button." She gestured to a button. "Sweet."

"Koki. I know you have your obsidian knife, but I want you to have this." Shadow handed Koki a small tube. "It's a blow dart, but, you can also use it as a striker." She finished, digging in the box for the ammo.

"Aviva. You like speed and damage, as well as usefulness, yeah?" She said, handing her a tomahawk. "This is just for you. Notice you can fight and use it to survive." She said.

"Jimmy... I had a hard time coming up of something for you. So I give you this." She said, handing him a pouch of bombs. "They're explosives. Red is plain explosions, yellow has position, and green has slime." She said. "Once active, you activate them with this." She handed him a wristband, with single button.

"Chris. You have some claws, but they on the back of you're hand." She handed him a pad with three neon-green claws on each. "You can retract them like this." She said, gesturing to a green button.

"And, Shaun and Rebecca, you guys have something, right?" She asked. Shaun nodded in reply. "Oh-and, please don't get killed." And with that, she Jordan out of the Tourtuga, wings pumping.

"Yeah, about these. We help save lives, not kill them." Chris yelled after her, claws hanging from his hand. "I mean, she has a point, though. We have been getting attacked lately, and, here's the kicker- We almost died every single attack." Shaun said, cocking an eyebrow. "Still."

The team was knocked down by a huge explosion, the shock knocking everything and everyone down in the Tourtuga. Then the screen flashed, WARNING! VOLCANIC ERUPTION DUE." And the alarms went off. Then came the laugh, not from Shadow, but a very hungry chef.


	5. Chapter 5- Twist

Shadows. Shadows enveloping me. Not slicing, waiting. Waiting to kill. They swirl- and over. The light. The light- So bright. It blinds me- I cannot see.

"I think she's awake. Aviva, strap her. She could be dangerous." I hear, the sound penetrating my eardrums. Looking around, I vaguely recognize the light- coloured interior.

"Welcome back, Shadow. You've been in a coma for three months."


End file.
